


Captivity

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Shiro isn't back on Garrison grounds, but where could he have gone? Nobody knows and Shiro doesn't suspect that he's been followed.Edit: so happy that my work inspired a good friend of mine to draw a piece for this fic that she loved https://twitter.com/aroorai/status/1170356359688097793?s=19





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a mob x shiro work. Ending has mindbreak. Please enjoy yourselves.

He wakes up, barely registering where he is. Shiro moans a bit, feeling pain yet he isn't able to move. He isn't sure why and he looks around. It's dark and it's barely luminated in the room that he's in. He sees a blinking light and he stares at it. It's a camera and it's on a stand in front of him. He feels like he's laying on something soft, but he isn't sure why he isn't able to move his arms at all. 

But that isn't the issue here. 

And he panics as he notices that he's naked. He tries to speak but there's something tied around his mouth as well. He looks around frantically and he immediately sees something on the wall. There are photos and they are photos of him from different times and different places. The whole wall have nothing but photos of himself, eating, sleeping, and more. It makes his stomach knot in a bad way. He doesn't have a good feeling about this place. He needs to get out of here. 

_ Shit fuck, where am I?  _

"You're awake…"

Shiro looks to the person who he assumes is his kidnapper or his stalker. He knows he's never heard or seen this man in his life before. Shiro tries to yell but he forgets his mouth is gagged and his voice is muffled. The man comes closer and Shiro cannot make out who he is. It's too dark in the room to make out his face. He sees a huge round torso and this man is bigger than Shiro. 

"I finally have you now… You're mine and you're going to be mine forever… we can be together..."

Shiro almost forgets the position that he's in. His hands are bound behind his back tightly and the ropes are tied to something behind him to keep him in place. A hand reaches over and spreads his legs wide open, exposing his cock. Shiro tries to close his legs as he doesn't like this man exposing him like this. He hears a laugh and the man comes closer to his face. 

"I'll make you feel so good… Won't we enjoy ourselves, Shiro? Or should I call you 'Takashi'? I always wanted to call you that…"

He doesn't want to be anywhere near this creep, but Shiro doesn't have a choice and he couldn't get out of his bounds as he tries to move a bit. They are on rather tight. That man grabs his cock, making Shiro jerk. He can feel how sweaty this man's palms are. The man takes Shiro's cock and strokes it with both hands. It doesn't take long and Shiro feels heat rising in his lower region, but he doesn't want to give in, not to this disgusting kidnapper, or his stalker.

But fuck, those hands feel good on him. It shouldn't though. But his body denies his thoughts entirely. 

"Oh look at that, you're hard. I made you feel hard."

And it's true as his body betrays him. His cock is fully erect and leaking precum. Shiro looks away, feeling the heat rise in his face along with the shame. He couldn't believe this stranger touched him and he's now hard from being touched by those hands. Shiro makes a whimpered sound and the man feels excited. He keeps stroking Shiro's length and Shiro couldn't help himself. His cock is being stroked vigorously and Shiro moans as the friction continues. His cock betrays him and he's leaking more precum. It arouses a sound from the other man giving Shiro a handjob. 

"You respond so well to me and you're so wet." Shiro sees the man takes his own dick out of his pants and Shiro watches helplessly as the man strokes himself into full hardness. He brings their cocks together and Shiro moans as he feels the other's warm hard-on against his. Both hands wrap both cocks together and Shiro couldn't do anything as their dicks are rubbed together. "You feel so nice against mine. Let's come together, Takashi."

With more friction and vigorous speed, Shiro shamefully comes along with this nameless stranger. And it is only the beginning. 

  
  


He hears the shutter sound go off and Shiro hates this. He sees that the nameless guy has taken a picture of his shameful position. Shiro can't close his legs now as his thighs are shut closed by bands, forcing his thighs to stay open. Shiro pleads by moaning and making noises, but it seems to excite the other man. The man laughs and he comes closer to Shiro. 

"You're reacting so well for me, Takashi… I have something I want to do and I will guarantee that you'll love it."

Whatever it is, Shiro doesn't want it. He couldn't see from this side as he sees the man rummaging through something in what he thinks is the closet and it sounds like the man has found it. He brings it over to the table next to Shiro. It's in a box and Shiro can't see what it is. The man takes out a tube and Shiro assumes it's lube. 

"Let's have you feel good. I can do that for you."

Shiro couldn't get away as he watches the man applies the lube onto his hands. He comes closer and touches Shiro's broad chest. His hands explore in slow and circling movements on his pecs, having Shiro's entire body shiver. Shiro moans as he feels his nipples being pinched and tugged. He groans, wishing this man would stop. But a part of him doesn't. His body reacts to this stranger's hands in ways he doesn't want. 

"They look so good. I want to taste them."

_ Please no…  _

And Shiro nearly gasps as he feels lips on his chest. He feels a tongue lick against his defenseless nub as he feels the other being pinched. He hates how much he's been responding to this guy's touches. He gasps again as he feels his nipples being teased in two different movements. He can feel himself getting hard again. The man keeps attacking his nipples as he bites one and the other he rolls between his fingers and pinches it. The stalker seems to admire his work and he releases the tit with a lewd wet pop sound and Shiro groans. He feels his nipples being twisted and he feels close again. Never in his life has he ever had someone touch him like this until now. He doesn't want to give in to this strange man making his body ache hard. 

Shiro can only think of trying to escape. He'll have to wait it out for as long as he can last. He has to be released at some point and he has to count on that. He will make his escape. 

The man releases his chest and Shiro feels how he's close. He watches the stalker go back to whatever is in that box. He takes out what appears to be clamps and Shiro wants to protest. He knows what they are. The man seems to notice Shiro's reaction and he hums in delight. 

"You'll like this… I got this especially for you…"

He applies the first clamp to Shiro's nipple, and Shiro feels it tighten almost painfully, making it raw and red. Shiro groans as he tries to shrink away from the man but the clamp is also applied onto his other nub as well. The clamps are both connected by a wire and Shiro is afraid of what's going to happen next. The stalker seems satisfied and he waves a remote in front of Shiro. 

"Let's see what this will do…"

At first, Shiro doesn't feel anything, but his body jolts instantly as he moans. The clamps squeeze and twist his nipples. The sensation is too much for Shiro to take at once as his chest is attacked. The wire doesn't help as it sends a numbing sensation from his nipple to the other. Shiro moans and he's getting hard. The stalker seems to notice and he reaches over to stroke Shiro's cock. It's too much that it has Shiro arch his back. He's at the mercy of this man. 

_ I want to come!  _

And Shiro does and he comes hard all over that man's hand. Shiro is panting and he hears that disgusting lewd sound of that man licking his hand of Shiro's come off, savoring it. Shiro needs to escape, but he doesn't think he can. 

  
  


\--------

  
  


If things aren't getting worse, they are getting worse. 

Shiro has barely eaten and the man knows it. He hears him cooking something along with a humming sound. If only his bounds aren't on so tight, Shiro could escape and sneak his way out. But unfortunately, he's tied too tightly to the chair he's currently sitting on. Each of his limbs are tied each arm and peg of the chair he's on. He's never been in clothing and he only ever sees his own naked torso. 

Then, he hears the man walking over with plates in each hand. The room is always dark with barely any light coming in, always hiding his face so Shiro could never make it out who he really is. Settling the food down, the man brings the chair over closer to Shiro and Shiro dreads that this man is going to feed him and Shiro hates how right he is. 

"I always wanted to live this kind of life with someone like you. But since you're here, I can achieve my dreams. Open wide, Takashi." He brings a spoonful of food to Shiro's mouth. Shiro is hesitant and he reluctantly opens his mouth. The man inserts the spoon into his mouth. The sudden insertion almost makes Shiro choke. It's only a couple of spoonfuls that the man stops and leaves the plate in front of Shiro in the table. 

"Finish it."

Shiro needs to survive in order to leave this place and he can feel his own strength leaving him slowly. He will have to endure this degradation for now. And humiliating enough, he bends his head as far as he can and eats off the plate. He tells himself that he will escape. 

  
  


\---------

  
  


He's being wiped down with a towel. He supposes it's a mercy to feel clean but he's disgusted. Shiro feels that man cleaning more of his chest and cock. Shiro feels him lift his leg to wipe between his thighs and ass. The stalker strokes Shiro's face and lets out a sigh. 

"You are so beautiful, Takashi. And so good to me…"

The man takes the gag off of Shiro's mouth. Shiro wants to shout at the man touching him without his consent and to release him, but the man makes Shiro swallow something that looks like a pill. He forces Shiro to close his mouth tight and tilts his head and closes his nose. He doesn't want to swallow whatever he's forced to swallow, but unfortunately, it goes down his throat. And he feels his head being released from that man's grip. 

"W-what did you make me swallow" Shiro dreadfully asks. 

"Ah, you'll find out, Takashi. I shouldn't have gagged you, but now I can hear you scream out for me."

There's a warmth that spreads through his body. At first, he just feels warm, but it gets worse. It's worse than feeling warm. It's lust and he realizes it's an aphrodisiac. His body feels too hot and he's moaning out loud. Shiro tries to resist this unusual feeling happening to his body, but it's too much and he continues to feel hotter. He is rutting his hips despite his bonds keeping him from moving any further. He feels his cock stirring as his nipples ache. He needs relief, anything at this point. 

And that man quietly watches as he brings out another item. He takes more lube and gets his fingers fully coated. He gets in between Shiro's thighs and that man feels excited, loving the view of Shiro before him. That beautiful thick muscle and pulsing body, it's all his and he hears Shiro's lewd panting. He will sooth Shiro's needs. Grabbing Shiro's thighs, he finds shiro's hole and he feels it clenching from the contact, having Shiro moan out. 

"Please no…"

"It's not good to deny what you really want. Your body craves me… You want me… I'll give you all the pleasure you want, Takashi." The man strokes Shiro's face and Shiro leans against that touch as he moans. Shiro likes the touch as he lets out a breathy sigh. 

Holding onto Shiro's thighs, he begins to insert a finger. Shiro is in near hysterics as he arches more and he's riding his finger as his hole is clenching onto it. Shiro couldn't believe he's doing this, but he needs this relief. But it isn't enough. 

And he's afraid that he wants more. He needs more. His body needs relief. 

That finger curls inside him and Shiro lets out a shuddering sigh. He feels another finger being inserted in his rim and the man likes how Shiro is sucking his finger in. He can feel how tight Shiro is and he cannot wait. Shiro moans out as he's thrusting his hips onto those fingers. He couldn't deny how those fingers feel inside him. Just another one and maybe another, Shiro can maybe feel satisfied and hopes the heat will settle. Those two fingers are so thick and he feels them jamming in and out of his ass. Shiro groans as it hits his prostate and he's nearly there. The man does it again and Shiro shudders as he moans out loud. Another hit to his prostate has Shiro coming, covering his belly. 

He's panting. He hopes that it's over, but his body still feels hot. His erection is still hard. He isn't sure what's going on anymore, but those fingers aren't enough to satisfy him. Shiro needs something more. His mind says no, but his body wants more satisfaction. 

"Ah! No please! Don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I'll fill you up nice and good on my thick cock. It's what you want,don't you?" 

Shiro nods his head frantically. Anything to satisfy this heat burning inside him still, Shiro will feel better. The stalker brings out his cock and he strokes it to full hardness. Shiro couldn't wait for that to be inside him. He doesn't care anymore. He needs to feel full and maybe hope that this will satisfy that burning lust inside his body. He feels overly sensitive as he felt hands on his thighs and the man aligns himself against his hole. The tip is against his rim and it's wet with precum. Shiro's body quivers from anticipation, cannot wait for that to fill him up. And the cock just goes in and Shiro moans as it immediately hits his prostate with a terrible wet sound. 

With one and two thrusts, Shiro has never feelt like this and it's so good. Then, all of a sudden, he feels lips smashing against his own lips. He feels a tongue thrusting and tasting against his own, leaving saliva all over the side of his mouth. The kiss is sloppy and messy,but he has Shiro hungry for more, moaning into the kiss. He's being relentlessly kissed as he feels being thrusted into. It's so much at once and the overstimulation is too much for his body. He feels hands on his pecs, tugging and pulling his nipples so good. He moans against the kiss as he rolls his tongue with the other. He comes again and he's panting and exhausted. 

But it's not over. The man is still inside him and still kissing him relentlessly. Shiro couldn't do anything but take him and his ass feels so full. He couldn't deny how his body feels now. He moans when the man starts to move and that thick cock slides in and out of him, hitting against his prostate over and over, making Shiro moan in delight. Releasing the kiss, then the man begins to suck Shiro's nipples as he continues to thrust inside Shiro, arms wrapping around his bound body. The vigorous hip movement and slapping skin on skin contact, Shiro's erection gets hard again. He moans as his nipples are being tugged with teeth and his ass is thrusted again and again, hitting his inner walls. His dick is suddenly grabbed and being stroked at the same time as those thrusts. Shiro is nearly screaming in hysterics as he's feeling such pleasure in both places and all over. He comes again, a third time, but he orgasms dry. 

And the man fills him up with his semen without warning. It's all it takes to be over and Shiro is exhausted as he lays back on what he's laying on. He feels full and he wants it out of his system. The man is still on top of him. He kisses Shiro and Shiro couldn't help but feel disgusted yet his body feels the aftershocks of the drug and sex. 

"You see, Takashi? You were meant to be with me and no one else… You're mine…"

\----------

He's coming back from the store, having bought various things. It's easy to lie about using Shiro's card and getting all the money he needs to keep Shiro comfortable and buy various things as well. He's satisfied to find Shiro as he left him alone for a few hours ago as he has left him. He has Shiro gagged with a ballgag while bound to the bed, his limbs are cuffed to each bedpost and he has given Shiro the same aphrodisiac drug to have him hard with lust before he left. A single vibrating vibe stays at the tip of his cock while a ring is placed around his balls to keep him from orgasm. He has piercings on Shiro's nipples and have the piercings connected by a thin jewel piece. The man feels delighted to see Shiro like this, a moaning greedy mess. His stomach is already covered in come. He wonders how many times Shiro came without him here. The thought makes his cock stir. 

"How are you, my darling Takashi" he moves toward the bed and Shiro couldn't do anything as the man kisses him, licking the drool off the side of his mouth and down his neck. He hears Shiro groan from the sensation and sees Shiro rutting for more. He continues to nip and suck at Shiro's neck, leaving an ugly hickey there. 

It's been a few weeks since he had a hold of Shiro and he's never been happier. He never tires of having to pleasure Shiro and Shiro pleasuring him as well. He loves how much Shiro's body wants him despite Shiro trying to deny his touches. He knows Shiro will want him. It's only a matter of time until then. He knows Shiro is in denial.

He gets out of his clothes, fully naked and Shiro isn't delighted yet his body shudders betraying his reactions. He always wants to reward something to Shiro and Shiro has been so good to him. He climbs onto the bed by Shiro's thighs. Shiro watches him and Shiro hopes that he takes that ring off. He wants to come and Shiro doesn't know how long he's been here like this but it's too long since his release. The man reaches over and takes the vibe away. It's a small respite at least, and then, the man reaches over and takes his cock. 

Shiro watches in horror as the man takes Shiro's cock in his mouth. Shiro moans and he shakes against his bounds. It's too much and it makes his cock stir again as he feels lips around his dick and his balls feel so heavy. Another pair of hands stroke Shiro's balls and Shiro wishes he would let him come. Shiro can feel him suck his length and lick the tip as a hand strokes him along his balls as well. It feels too good and Shiro whimpers as his thighs shake from the sensation. The man takes off the ring, giving Shiro his release at last and Shiro groans from coming. It's all he needs and Shiro is thankful for that. 

But the man doesn't stop there. Shiro pants as he watches him get in between his thighs. Shiro isn't sure what will happen next, but his body needs relief. He moans as he begs. The man grabs onto Shiro's inner thigh and he stares into Shiro's hole. It's twitching and clenching. Licking his lips, he moves closer and licks around the rim of tight muscle there. Shiro's body jerks from the weird sensation and he's never been eaten out. Shiro moans, wanting this man to stop, but he doesn't want him to either. He shudders as he feels that tongue lapping and licking around his hole and near the base of his balls. Shiro can feel his cock stir and he feels himself getting hard. It doesn't help that his body is still on the aphrodisiac and he's still feeling hot. 

Then, Shiro jolts as he feels that tongue get inside his hole and Shiro moans out loud as he can only clench onto his bounds. His feet curl as that tongue laps inside him. It feels so good and Shiro's eyes roll back, feeling such a euphoria. He feels those hands spread his cheeks out so that tongue can have further access inside. Shiro's on the edge and suddenly, that tongue leaves his hole. 

Instead of inserting himself into Shiro, he brings out the biggest dildo he's purchased with Shiro's card since online orders are easy and items are easily delivered. Shiro watches in anticipation as the dildo is lathered up with lots of lubricant and he teases Shiro's hole with it's tip. The man shoves it inside Shiro's hole as deep as it can go and Shiro moans out in satisfaction. The dildo has attachment straps and the straps are fastened to each of Shiro's thighs. He hears a sort of click sound and the dildo pulses to life, violating his insides. It feels good, too good. 

The man shifts over, closer to Shiro's face. He strokes his cheek and he kisses Shiro again. Shiro moans against him while his body feels violated yet he couldn't help but like it and want more. He groans when he feels his cock being stroked again. His body feels so much going on and he wants to come again. But he's at the mercy of this nameless man that he has to wait and beg with his body. 

He's released from the kiss, dizzy with lust. He's on the edge and the strokes get faster and Shiro is thrusting with his hips as much as he could. The dildo's vibrations are different with each rhythm and Shiro cannot find a way to get use to them. Before he can come again, he suddenly feels a tightness around his balls and cock. He sees to his dismay that the man has put the ring back onto cock and balls. 

"Please, I want to come! Let me come!"

"Shhh, don't worry. You will… When I get back…" The dildo's setting is set to high and Shiro is in hysterics. He cannot be left like this again. Before he can say anything else, the man gags Shiro again with a different one. This one is a muzzle and it's placed securely behind his head. Shiro can only moan, hoping that his begging can let this man give him release. 

"I'll let you come when you're good… Can you do that for me until I get back?"

Shiro nods his head. He'll be good. He'll do anything at this point. He just needs release. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


Just day after day, Shiro is reduced to this man's plaything. He's never released out of his bounds and he has not seen the outside world either. He wonders how long till people will find him. He couldn't escape and there's hardly a way to break out of his bounds. His captor has thought of everything to keep Shiro here. It's only when Shiro passes out from his sexual high is when he's in a new humiliating position. It doesn't help that on the wall, he sees that there's more obscene photos of him and they are the recent photos of his naked abused body. 

Shiro wakes to something tying his wrists above his head and lips against his own as he couldn't breath. Of course, this man obsessively degrades Shiro with touching him and kissing him. It doesn't help that his own body responds to those touches and he can't help but wanting more. Shiro sees that he's kneeling on the floor and his knees are bent shut to expose his soft cock. 

"Please… Let me go…" Shiro couldn't help but plead as he let out a breathy sigh. 

"Only if you want me, then I will. You look good like this." The man brings Shiro closer to kiss him again. Shiro moans his this man's tongue rolls against his and he feels his own lips being slightly bitten. The man gags him after giving him a sloppy messy kiss. He could never see this man's face even when they make out. He watches the man bring a stool over and sit in front of Shiro. He never likes what's coming next. He could barely move against his bounds. 

Then, the man brings his foot over to slowly touch Shiro's cock. The sensation is so different from having his hand stroking him, and Shiro shouldn't like this either, but he finds himself rutting against that foot on his dick, letting out a gasp. The man keeps stroking with just his foot over Shiro's cock and he's pleased seeing Shiro like this. He can feel Shiro's precum leaking out and he goes a little faster, adding some friction. He's satisfied to hear Shiro's moans as he applies more pressure onto Shiro's hard erection. 

Then the man takes his foot away and yet Shiro wants more. Shiro is terrified that he has been wanting more from this man because this kidnapper can relieve him. He hates how he thinks this way and he shouldn't give in, but his body needs that relief. He suddenly is blindfolded and he jerks a bit as everything is darker. It makes him more harder this way and he moans as he feels the man from behind him. He moans as the man breaths in his ear and he feels hands exploring his body, making him shudder. It's too much for him to take when he feels those fingers fondle his breasts. He groans out loud against his gag and he comes. 

"You feel so good. Your body belongs to me and only me."

Shiro can feel that man's erection poking against his ass. Shiro wants it inside him and he moans as though he's pleading for more. Then he feels a hand on his cock, stroking him and feeling the tip as he spreads Shiro's precum with his strokes. It feels too good and Shiro couldn't help but thrusts his hips in that man's grip. 

"Oh, look at you, wanting my cock in you… Do you like how I touch you, Takashi?"

And that man releases him. Shiro is so close and he needs to feel that edge again. He can hear him move, and he's in front of him. The gag is removed and Shiro feels hands behind his head as he feels a cock against his lips. He opens his mouth to lick and he hears a sigh from above before that man inserts himself into Shiro's mouth. Shiro knows how thick and big this dick is as he always feels it in his ass and against his cock previously. Now he gets to taste it and he can smell this man as well. 

This man begins to thrust and he lets out a sigh. He loves how Shiro's lips feel around his cock. It's just as good as thrusting into Shiro's ass, but that mouth feels so good. His hip movements go a little faster, and he can feel that he's hitting the back of Shiro's throat. Shiro could barely breathe and it's all he can do to just take this man's erection in his mouth with such force. He feels like he will choke. Shiro has had other men's dicks before, but this guy's cock is thicker than others. 

With a few more thrusts, Shiro can feel his throat being filled and the cock is pulled out, still coming. Shiro is covered from head to his face and neck. The man hums in satisfaction as he licks and laps the area that Shiro is covered in such filth. Shiro let's out a lewd sigh and the man suddenly kisses him, only tasting this man's semen in between their messy sloppy kisses. 

This is the only life Shiro knows and Shiro can only and only wants this man to satisfy him. His body craves for him whenever this man comes near him. His body reacts to how this man touches him and Shiro shivers when those touches touch him in the right places. 

He's riding this man's cock as his arms are bound tightly behind him. He feels his chest being fondled and his neck and shoulders are left with kisses and bite marks. Shiro sighs, excited that he cannot see as he's blindfolded. The man has a cock ring around the base of Shiro's balls and it's leaking as much precum, smearing his stomach with each vigorous movement of his hips. 

"Tell me I'm yours and I'll let you come…"

Shiro tries to speak, but his body feels too good to keep him from properly speaking. He lets out a moan as he feels his nipples being twisted. He feels so much at once that his nerves feel as though they are on electricity as his body feels hot with lust. 

"I-i'm… Ah! Mmm! Y-ours! Yours to please!" Shiro let's out with each rapid breath. 

Shiro is repositioned as he's taken off from riding that man's cock. He's forced to lay on the soft bed, his arms still bounded. He feels his legs being Bent and his thighs are spread. That fat cock is inserted back into his hole with a wet sound. Shiro moans out as he feels that cock thrusting against that spot, making his back arch. Shiro feels a hand behind his head and a sudden lips against his own. He hungrily kisses back, tongue against the other. The man starts to thrusts against Shiro and Shiro tries to match those thrusts movements with his hips. 

He wants to come. If he is good, this man will take the ring off and let him come. With each hip movement, Shiro feels him hitting his inner walls and he can only take so much as he's near the edge. He feels the ring being taken off and he comes and comes, covering both bellies with semen. And then several thrusts in Shiro's abused hole, he feels him feeling him with his seed. He sighs as he feels the dick leaving his hole, but soon enough, something is inserted inside and it stays in. Shiro isn't sure what it is. 

"I want my seed to stay inside…"

Shiro let's out a sigh, his hole clenching onto the plug as he feels oddly full. He feels the bed getting lighter as this man leaves him. Shiro whimpers out as he wants the plug to get out. 

Shiro is too far gone now. He wants this man to do him until he feels satisfied, but more than that, he needs to satisfy this man. 

"Look at you so filthy. Now I want you to call me as your master. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes…master"

"And what do you want me to do to you, Takashi?"

"I want you to…fill me with your cock in my filthy hole…"

  
  



End file.
